Monster
by Limativus
Summary: Sadness. Pain. Truth. Discovery. Wanting. Pleading. Sleeping. Tainted. Forgotten. Jasdevi. Songfic to 'Monster' by Meg and Dia.


This is the full version that's not avalible on my dA.

* * *

His little whispers

"Love me

Love me.

That's all I ask for

Love me

Love me."

xx

"Fucking brat!! Why are you looking at me?! What do you want?!" the woman turned and yelled at one of her sons. He whimpered slightly, turning away and hiding behind his blond bangs. "Answer me!!" her hand struck his face sharply, sending him flying to the ground. "God…I don't even know why I keep you little monsters!!" she stormed out of the room, leaving her other son to comfort the one sobbing lightly on the floor.

She wasn't always like this. Once, what seemed like years ago, Hanna would smile, sing her sons to sleep, and tell them she loved them everyday. But she became a different person….after her husband died. Her expressions stayed dark, and all of her chearfullness and elegance deteriorated. Nothing was ever right to her, nothing pleased her, everything only made her madder.

"Are you trying to piss me off?! Fucking MOVE!!" the two boys scurried timidly before her, tripping lightly in the snow beneath them. She'd gotten meaner recently, and began talking to herself lightly. "I need you brats to look in the shead for a rope." Hannah corraled the boys into the small shead. "Oh. And be careful. There's a monster in there somewhere." The door slammed shut behind the two before they had time to react. She walked back to the house, the screams of her children unheard by her ears.

xx

He battered his tiney fists to feel something

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

xx

"MOMMY!! MOMMY!! DON'T GO!!" Jasdero banged his hands against the shead door. He still belived she loved them. Like one day she'd wake up and kiss his forehead like she used to. Like it was a bad dream. Untill then her rage latched onto him more than her love ever did. "MOMMY!! PLEASE!! MOMMY!!" tears ran down his pale cheeks, unknown that his cries never touched her sences.

Devit sat in the corner, hands over his ears to try and block our his brother's scrams. He was the one who knew. She'd leave them out there for days if she could. Living miles away from their neighbors allowed her to do so. Devit didn't concider her as a mother anymore.

"Mommy!! Mommy!! Please!!" Jasdero's crys grew quiter as his throat began to tear up from his hollaring. He continued hitting the door despite the fact that blood was streeking down the door and his arms. "Mommy!!"

"Dero!" Devit stood, seeing the blood on his twin, and pulled Jasdero away from the door.

"NO Devi NO!!" Jasdero flailed around, desprate to get back to the door. "I have to call Mommy!! Mommy'll save us!! I have to call Mommy Devi!!"

"Hanna won't help us Dero!! She'll just hurt you for being loud!" Devit sat Jasdero down and kneeled infront of him. "Hannah won't save us."

"Mommy still loves us….she just needs to get all her anger out. If Mommy hits Dero then Mommy will get the angry out." His tears kept flowing out and onto the dirt floor below. "So Dero's fine."

"Dero….she doesn't love us."

xx

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

xx

"What happened Devi?" Jasdero's words shook with fear.

"I won't let them call us a monster Dero. I won't let them call us that." Devit shoveled dirt from the ground, creating a place for the bags full of dismembered bodies around him. He wiped the blood from the wounds across his forehead out of his eyes. The place he chose to dig was desolate, few people passed by, and all who did ignored the two small teens.

"But why did you kill them Devi? They didn't know about our powers." Jasdero took a couple steps forward to the crime-scene-to-be.

"I don't fucking care!!" Devit growled as he threw another shovel of dirt over his shoulder. "They all deserve to be beaten to death anyways!! What's a few more dead going to fucking matter??"

"Why are you so mad Devi? You're reminding me of Mom."

Devit's eyes flashed with rage.

xx

That night he caged her

Bruised and

Broke her

He struggled closer

Then he stole her

Violet wrists and then her ankles

Silent pain

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were

His dreams

xx

"See? We're not alone Devi! There's other people like us!" Jasdero twirled a little in his new room, taking rest on his new bed in the Noah mansion. "It's almost like a fairy tale…it's so good." He smiled broadly at Devit, whom stopped packing things into the chest of draws by the door.

"It's not going to work out. It NEVER will. It's US and the world. NOTHING can break that."

"But they're the same as Jasdevi!"

"NO ONE'S the same as us!! You're mine, I'm yours!! That's the way it is, and will always be!" he stalked over to his brother.

"What do you mean Devi? But they all have-" Jasdero's sentence was cut short as Devit's lips pressed against his own. "De-Devi??" Jasdevi received no reply, only to get shoved down on the bed. "Devi?! What are you doing?!"

"It's not wrong Dero. We're practically the SAME PERSON." Devit hovered over Jasdero, pinning him down. He leaned over and began biting and licking his twin's neck.

"WHAT'S wrong Devi?! What are you doing?! Devi stop!!" Jasdero squirmed to get free as one of Devit's hands moved to his brother's belt and began undoing it. "Devit!! STOP!!"

"I TOLD you. It's fine. It's not wrong like they say." He began sliding Jasdero's pants off. A scared look came to Jasdero's face as he realized what Devit was talking about.

"It doesn't matter if they say it's WRONG or not what matters is that I DON'T want it!!" Jasdero struggled to free his wrists out of Devit's grasp and kick him off, only to fail miserably. "Devit!! Let go!!" Devit ignored his brother's cries, running his hand along Jasdero's now exposed nether regions. Jasdero gasped, surpressing a moan he didn't want. "STOP!!" ignoring his protests Devit continued and ran his tongue along the shaft, causing his brother's hips to quiver from the unknown sensation. "Devit. PLEAST don't!" Devit straightened out and kissed Jasdero again, this time shoving his tongue past the stitches and into his twin's rejecting mouth.

Devit reached down and began taking of his own pants. "It's all right Dero." He whispered the words in Jasdero's ear, nipping it lightly. Devit placed his own member by Jasdero's, nearing the entrance to inside his body. Jasdero let out a small scream. "I love you Dero."

Jasdero began sobbing. "Then please Devit, PLEASE stop. Stop. Stop." He shook with fear. "Stop. STOP DEVI!!"

xx

Monster.

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here

Looking through the window

Time will

Heal their voices

I'm a glass child

I am Hannah's regrets.

xx

The rain hit the window in a slightly melodic fashion. Jasdero sat in the window of the abandoned room he found three weeks ago. He hadn't left the room since then. His eyes glazed over in an unemotional stare as he focussed on the rain.

"Dero…I'm sorry….I don't know why I …please …." Devit sobbed on the other side of the door. Just as Jasdero hadn't left the room Devit hadn't moved from the door in the hallway. Tyki had been bringing them food, as he was aware of the entire situation, casting glares on Devit and comforting Jasdero.

The day proceeded as normal, Tyki dropping a tray of food next to the crying boy and pushing him back from the entrance to the room as Tyki entered. Devit curled up beside the door to attempt to sneak in as Tyki exited, as he always did. That's when it all changed.

Tyki burst out of the room franticly, turning to Devit quickly. "Hurry and get Lulubell!! He's passed out!!" Devit shot up and raced down the hallway, terror in his golden eyes.

xx

Monster.

How should I feel?

xx

10 days.

Ten God damned days.

He was out for ten damn days.

Devit sat by Jasdero's side the whole time, never sleeping, never eating, never moving. His face was constantly stained with tears. HE'D done this, HE, caused his brother so much pain, all because HE was selfish, HE was twisted. Devit shook with anger at his thoughts.

He just wanted to see Jasdero wake up, see that he was going to be all right, then he'd leave. He'd leave forever if it'd help his twin get better. Devit didn't want to see Jasdero ever again.

But how long would it take?

He was starting to nod off when the slight sound of rustling fabric reached Devit's sore ears. Jasdero's eyes fluttered open softly, allowing his golden eyes to scan over the room.

"Dero! You're okay! I was so worried! I wanted to say that I was sorry! Y-you were in a small coma, w-we didn't think you'd be awake so soon…but you're all right! You're awake! …I'm so sorry Dero….." Devit began crying once more, clutching his brother's hand tightly as the horrible sobs racked his body. Jasdero blinked a few times, a puzzled look on his face. He slowly opened his stitched mouth to speak.

"W-who are you?"

xx

Turn the sheets down

Murder ears with pillow lace

There's bathtubs full of glow flies

Bath in kerosene

Their words tattooed in his veins


End file.
